


Sweet As Honey

by nominare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, food and sex, slight role play, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominare/pseuds/nominare
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Sanvers morning cuteness and smut please!





	Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> bringing this over from tumblr... hope you enjoy the short drabble!

It takes less time than she thought it would when she stops and looks back at their time together. It takes less time than she ever could have predicted really. For them to fall into this pattern. To know who will scramble the eggs (Alex), who will toast the bread (Maggie…. twice… _gross_ ), who will set the kettle for coffee and tea (whoever gets to it first).

 

It’s fifteen minutes of choreography around her kitchen every morning. Fifteen minutes of soft “I love yous”. Fifteen minutes of gentle hands on each other’s hip as they reach around for plates and forks and mugs. Still bashful “meet me for lunch today?” as she reaches for a cup of steaming hot “please for the love of god will something wake me up and convince me not to crawl back into bed?”.

 

Alex hums to herself at the thought of Maggie curled up behind her with her arms wrapped around her midsection.  The feel of Maggie lulling her back to sleep despite a blaring alarm reminding them that they are both adults with very important jobs that should really be tended to; the world is not going to save itself after all…

 

She closes her eyes and wraps her hands around her warm cup of coffee, (black with one sugar) and inhales deeply hoping the caffeine can enter her system more than one way this morning.

 

She opens one eye at the sound of Maggie flicking open the plastic lid of the container of honey. Shakes her head as she watches her fiancee pour in a heaping amount of it into her tea. Chuckles slightly as she sees Maggie have the same reaction to her tea as Alex does to her own cup of coffee.

 

“Think they’d take your badge if they ever found out you were a cop who doesn’t drink coffee?” Alex quips.

 

Maggie snorts into her cup and dribbles a little bit of tea down her chin which causes Alex to guffaw. Loud and harsh in the quiet of their morning routine.

 

Maggie laughs now too, just as loud but in a way that will always be sexy to Alex.

 

“Maybe,” she says, setting down her drink and picking up the container of honey as she slowly walks over to Alex. “But I’m willing to risk it.”

 

And Alex can actually see the shift. It’s a flash of her eyes. A smirk on Maggie’s lips. And in an instant it has gone from whispers and soft touches to what is about to be a _very_ good morning for Alex indeed.

 

“Did you know, Alex,” Maggie starts as she drops some honey on her index finger, “that there are many health benefits to tea and honey?”

 

Alex gulps, throat suddenly dry, at the feeling of Maggie pressing her front against her, pinning her against the counter top. Maggie brings her finger into her own mouth and sucks against the digit, licking the pad once more as it drops from her mouth.

 

“No...no… I mean, I’m sure I’ve read something somewh…” Alex’s words are lost as Maggie presses her hand to Alex’s chest and leans in for a kiss. It is warm and languid and slightly sweet. It is soft then firm. It is over before Alex wants it to be.

 

Maggie smiles and turns. Looks over her shoulder briefly at Alex with that telltale smile that says that she thinks she’s won this round. But Alex is having none of it. She reaches out and catches Maggie by the waist. She’s rewarded with a slight shriek and giggle that Alex knows is only reserved for her. She pulls her into her and nuzzles behind her ear. Distracts Maggie as she grabs the forgotten honey on the counter and then dribbles out a small amount onto Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie’s backside reflexively grinds back into Alex’s pelvis when Alex takes her shoulder into her mouth. Maggie moans out when she feels Alex’s tongue lave the honey off of her skin and bite gently against her shoulder blade.

 

Alex brings her mouth back up to Maggie’s ear and whispers hotly, “I think I need to do some more research on these ‘benefits’ to my health”.

 

Maggie turns in Alex’s arms and captures her lips again, running her fingers through Alex’s short hair and pulling slightly at the base of her skull. Alex grabs Maggie’s tank top by the hem and pulls it up and over, tossing it to the side before grabbing Maggie under her legs and lifting her up. Maggie’s legs wrap around Alex’s waist and she kisses her deeply as Alex starts to take them back to the bedroom.

 

Alex lays Maggie down on the bed, hair fanning out around her face, chest rising and falling deeply in anticipation of what’s to come. Alex straddles her, leans down to reach around her to take off her bra, relishes the feel of Maggie kissing her jaw and nibbling at her ear. She sits back up again, “You’re not going to distract me that easily, Sawyer.”

 

“No?” Maggie almost pouts.

 

“Nope. I’m afraid you’ve activated Dr. Danvers. And she has an experiment to conduct.” Alex turns over the honey and drizzles a line from Maggie’s collar bone, around one breast, and down to her navel. Goosebumps erupt over Maggie’s skin with a sharp intake of breath.

 

Alex leans down a licks a small portion off of Maggie’s skin. She hums in appreciation of the flavor combination of her lover covered in honey.

 

“Jesus, Alex…” Maggie moans out.

 

“Hmmm… observation number one,” Alex pauses to take her own pulse, “current subject is definitely feeling a rise in heart rate.”

 

She leans down again and licks from Maggie’s sternum to under her left breast. Dips her mouth around Maggie’s hard nipple and sucks on it hard. Maggie arches her back under Alex, pushing herself more fully into Alex’s mouth.

 

Alex props herself up on one hand and licks her lips. “Observation number two: subject’s respiratory rate is also increasing. Possible temperature rise of at least one degree. Subjectively speaking of course.”

 

Alex places both of her hands on Maggie’s breasts and begins to massage as she brings her mouth to Maggie’s abdomen and draws out one long line down to her navel and stops just at Maggie’s hip bone that is jutting out above her jeans. Maggie lifts her hips at the touch and Alex makes the hard decision to let go of Maggie’s breasts to take the opportunity to unzip Maggie’s jeans and pull them along with her underwear down and off.

 

Standing now in front of Maggie, Alex stops and rakes her eyes over her lover from head to toe. Takes in every line and curve of the woman she loves. Of the woman who has come to mean home, and safety, and love.

 

Maggie props herself up on her elbows and catches the slight mist gathering in the corners of Alex’s eyes. “Come now, doctor, no time for that. I believe there’s an experiment to finish…” Maggie draws her feet up along the silky sheet, bends her knees before opening herself up to Alex. Takes her hand and runs it down her abdomen sticky with honey and sweat before cupping herself.

 

Alex stutters, “Obser…”, clears her throat, “observation number three: consumption of honey leads to stronger hunger in subject.”

 

She crawls back up the bed and settles herself happily in front of Maggie’s center. She kisses and bites softly on the inside of Maggie’s thighs. Licks above her clit before flattening her tongue for one long broad stroke from clit to Maggie’s entrance.

 

Maggie’s hands find their way into Alex’s hair again, encourages her lover with soft scratches and slight pulls of hair. “Alex, Alex, Alex…” Maggie cries out over and over again.

 

“Observation four,” Alex murmurs against Maggie’s clit between strokes of her tongue and sucking, “honey will never taste as good as this.”

 

With renewed energy Alex takes Maggie’s clit into her mouth while she brings her hand up and inserts one finger, then two inside her. Fingers scissor inside Maggie and Alex feels her walls clenching around them, heat running down her hand as Maggie thrusts in rhythm with her.

Alex removes her mouth from Maggie’s clit and withdrawals her fingers to a loud gasp in protest from Maggie and smiles at the slightly harder tug on her hair. She moves slightly lower and thrusts her tongue inside Maggie, “Shit, Alex!” and brings her thumb up to her clit where her tongue once was. Maggie sits upright, hands grasping firmly at Alex’s head while she rides out the waves of her pleasure. She falls back down with a contented sigh, forearm resting over her eyes while she catches her breath.

 

Alex snakes her way up Maggie’s body and comes to rest beside her.

 

“Observation five,” Maggie starts between pants, “honey appears to have mutual benefits to subject and subject’s object of desire.”

 

Alex laughs with Maggie, nuzzles in once more. “Sawyer… I think you might be right.”


End file.
